Today, in systems for hydrolysis of biomass material such as lignocellulosic biomass material steam separation units, such as cyclones, are used to separate the steam from the biomass material, which may be, for example, residues from agricultural production, grasses, and residues from forest related production. After the steam separation stage, the biomass material is fed to subsequent processing stages, for example using a plug screw. The equipment downstream the steam separation unit may, for example, include a dilution stage, for example a dilution vessel or dilution screw, where the biomass material is diluted. Thus, the process is conducted in steps, which requires means for feeding the biomass material between the different steps.
In such processes and such equipment, it might also be difficult to provide a satisfactory pressure lock, this is especially pronounced when the biomass material lacks interior structure and has low network strength. If the pressure lock is too weak, there is a risk for so called blow-back, which, in turn, may entail damages on the equipment and process disturbances.
Hence, there is a need of improved equipment for steam separation for use in system for hydrolysis of lignocellulosic biomass material.